life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Reddit AMA (Gonzalo Martin and Roman George)
A Reddit AMA (Ask Me Anything) with Gonzalo Martin and Roman George, the voice actors for Sean and Daniel Diaz in Life is Strange 2, took place on November 12, 2019.Reddit AMA Please note that any typos, spelling mistakes, and grammatical errors have been retained in the questions and answers for authenticity reasons. Announcement "Gonzalo Martin (Sean!) and Roman George (Daniel!) will be answering your questions in a Reddit AMA in one hour! Follow this link to join in! http://sqex.link/LiS2AMA" Opening Statement "Heyy! It's Gonzalo (Sean) and Roman (Daniel) from Life is Strange 2! Episode 5 comes out on December 3rd... We're almost at the #JourneysEnd! I'll be answering questions between 5PM UTC/ 9AM PST and 6PM / 10AM. Ask me anything!" Ending Statement "Thank you guys so much for all the support. Really. We hope you enjoy Episode 5!" Answered Questions THESPzombie asked: *''Howdy from Texas Gonzalo! Was there any specific research you had to do for the role of Sean?'' Gonzalo: Not anything specific, but I slept on the street. Let me clarify, I wasn't forced! It was suggested by the director to do it spend some time without any money, or having lunch or anything and staying on the streets. Since that moment, I wanted to shut him up! I said I'll do it! I got chased by a homeless guy, I cried with a lot of strangers. I learned a lot! I woke up in the middle of the night by what I thought was two homeless guys fighting, but it turned out to be one guy fighting himself! When I did the experiment, I saw how easy it was to struggle. Seeing people yelling at the air. I was a few hours in, I was ignored by a lot of people. You're not acknowledged as a human being and no one would talk to me, so I saw how easy it was to end up talking to yourself. I was out for two days and a night. After I got hungry I started begging, and that sucked. It definitely taught me a lot and was humbling, humiliating and sad. The only people acknowledging you are kids and animals. I had two or three kids stopping and looking at me confused. I think they weren't used to seeing someone so young on the streets. Their Mum just told them not to look and keep going. A lady gave me some change though! When you're doing an experiment you're like, sure somebody is going to pick me up after. But during the night, I was like 'what if this night never ended?' - so it was really illuminating. ---- CakeAT12 asked: * Hey! Just 1 thing im curious about. How did you intially land the role in the first place? Were you approached or did you attend an audition? Gonzalo: I attended an audition. I was scared to death by the director! I did an audition, and then didn't hear anything back for 6 months... then I got called in! Then Phil the VO director scared the shit out of me and told me I wasn't his first choice. Then I got called back after that and thought it was a test screening as sometimes happens. But we started recording lines! Phil said 'we don't like you just yet' so I thought I might get replaced and was a little freaked out. It's why I don't think I'm too great in Episode 1! EmojiKing500 asked: * How much have the two of you gotten close over the course of voice acting for the game? Gonzalo: Actually not close at all! :p For playing two brothers we could have gotten closer. We didn't do as much dual mic as one would think. It definitely helped in Ep1 to do dual mic sessions, but then we did it all separately. But I think we've gotten closer doing all the press events! Roman: I agree yeah! Sometimes we run into each other during recording sessions. These promo trips are great for spending time together! saltycrovv asked: * Hello! Amazing work you're both doing. I love it! Two question for both: How similar are you to your characters i real life? What's very different from you and your characters? Roman: I would say i'm pretty similar. I love the outdoors, halloween! Pretty much, he's a very adventurous kid and I'm the exact same way. Gonzalo: I'd have to agree as well. I'm pretty similar to Sean. Wait, am I similar to Sean? I gave the perfect answer to this before. I mean, damn. I had to be an older sibling to a lot of young kids, i'm adventurous and like to be out in nature! ilcielocapovolto asked: * Hello Gonzalo and Roman! What was the funnier moment while acting for LIS2? Gonzalo: Dealing with Phil every day Roman: Yep! The funniest thing that would happen when we were recording, is when everybody would pause on a comma, he'd say 'you've killed a person!', because you're not supposed to pause! 'Oh look, you've killed another person!' ilcielocapovolto asked: * Hey! I love your work and you two are one of the best choices for Sean and Daniel. Anyways! My question: How does it feel to play the two most important characters in Life is Strange 2? Love you two! Roman: It's actually really cool! There's a lot of fans out there. It's pretty awesome!! I think it's cool to play a kinda superhero, because when I play the game it's cool to play as me and make stuff move! Gonzalo: It feels amazing. A dream come true! I never thought i'd be involved with games, let alone such a great game franchise that has such a big fanbase. Being involved in a game like Life is Strange 2, which is so different from the other types of games. It's not like Call Of Duty. I love that I'm involved in a game with a good message and is this powerful with the topics included. Nyri0 asked: * Hey! What was the greatest challenge when portraying your respective characters, and how did you find the emotion required? Roman: I found my emotions from real life and the things I've been through. When I play off those, like really hard ones, they really help me get my emotion out in a scene Gonzalo: When I put myself in the shoes of the character, as if the circumstances were happening to myself. When I put myself in that spot, it's definitely horrible! but it's when the best performances come out. ShakeBunny100489 asked: * Hi! What was your favourite scene to record? Which one was the most difficult? Roman: My most favourite scene to record was in Episode 1 in the woods when we were playing hide and seek! Hardest? Episode 4! The church scene, in the ending was the hardest scene I have ever recorded! randomdudeonthe asked: * Hey Gonzalo! Even though I'm yet to play Lis2 as I'm on Lis2 right now,out of curiosity,I was wondering which is your favourite video game of all time? Roman: Forza Horizon 2! Gonzalo: Kerbal Space Program WhyGrenthWhy asked: * Hello! When you went into your final recording session, how did you felt ? Did you instantly looked at your last lines when you could ? �� Roman: Super weird! I didn't think it was gonna end so quickly. Gonzalo: It was a very weird feeling. I remember when we were recording the last couple of lines. Exhausted, wanting to be done with it. But I remember when I got out, I got into my car and realised. This is the last time I will park in the building! I had been doing it for two and a half years! I was submerged with an indescribable feeling. Like a stage of my life had ended. When I was in the car I realised that this was the last day. It felt good because I thought about everything I've learned and how incredible the journey was. DrPhily asked: * Hey, nice work on the game. I was wondering what was your favorite episode that you worked on for the game? Thanks. Roman: My favourite was Episode 4! Even though I wasn't in it as much, but the journey was great! We started separated and then got together. It's cool. Gonzalo: Episode 5. viofierte asked: * Favorite song in LiS S2 so far? Gonzalo: On the Flip of the coin by the Streets! I had to sing it! It's a cool mix of rap and hip hop. Roman: Lisztomania! 987441 asked: * Do you keep in touch with the others voice actors ? Gonzalo: No, not really! I congratulated Sarah who plays Cassidy, and had brief contact with Mei Pak who plays Lyla! gabriel97933 asked: * Favorite character in lis2 so far? Gonzalo: Sean? Roman: Daniel! Zookwok111 asked: * Pineapple in pizza: yay or nay? Gonzalo: Yes! All day, every day. Roman: Damn right! ---- :The above questions are the only questions that have been answered by Gonzalo and Romance as of 12:37hrs GMT on 12th November 2019. Some questions on the thread currently remain unanswered. The unanswered questions below are the questions that were asked only on the date the AMA took place, not afterwards. Unanswered Questions :To be added. References Category:Interviews Category:Interviews (Season 2) Category:Reddit AMA